


Lisses

by Sagitaureansun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagitaureansun/pseuds/Sagitaureansun
Summary: Bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kota paling romantis bukan lah Paris dengan gemerlap lampu menara Eiffel, melainkan Lisses dengan berbagai bangunan tua untuk berlatih Parkour.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Lisses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.

**Lisses, 2020.**

Sinar matahari membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur yang lelap, biasanya dia akan marah pada semesta kalau ini terjadi. Namun begitu membuka mata, cerahnya mentari ternyata ditemani oleh pemandangan kota dengan bangunan tua Eropa yang membuatnya sadar saat ini dia sedang berlibur. Jendela juga terbuka lebar jadi dia bisa menyaksikan atap yang memantulkan cahaya menyapa. Lisses merupakan kota kecil yang berjarak tiga puluh kilometer dari Paris, tentu saja karena penduduknya hanya berjumlah kurang lebih tujuh ribu, Chanyeol bisa menemukan ketenangan tersendiri, terlebih dia masih di dalam kamar dengan wangi sabun khas penginapan, yaitu minyak zaitun dengan sedikit lavender. 

Semburat  _ hazelnut  _ dan  _ riot flame orange  _ sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan warna kota kecil bagian utara Perancis ini. Karena sambutan telah tersusun sempurna dari awal, Chanyeol yakin hari ini akan berlalu dengan baik.

Terutama sekarang, ketika dia tidak sendiri menyambut hari baru, hembusan hangat di leher Chanyeol merupakan tanda kehidupan dari seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap pagi. Kesempatan Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan pria yang begitu dia sayangi terlelap ini cukup langka, karena di rutinitas mereka, pasti si mungil akan bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan semuanya agar Chanyeol bisa langsung menjalani hari tanpa kesulitan. Beruntung, karena sedang berlibur, mereka punya kesepakatan untuk mengabaikan kebiasaan. 

“Hmm..” Ternyata dia juga sudah terbangun, badannya mulai melakukan peregangan ringan sampai akhirnya dia kaget dan membelalakan mata. “Chanyeol! Astaga, jam berapa ini—“

Kecupan ringan di bibir memotong perkataannya, ”hei Baekhyun, kita sedang berlibur. Santai sedikit ya, sayang.” 

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. “Ahh, aku lupa haha, baru hari pertama. Lagipula aku juga masih lelah sekali karena  _ jetlag _ . Mau tidur lagi yah.”

“Iya iya, tidur lagi saja.  _ Take your time, sweetheart _ .” Baekhyun membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat dan kembali ke tidurnya yang dalam.

Lisses adalah kota tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Keduanya tidak pernah mengira akan siap untuk kembali kesini hanya untuk mengenang pertemuan pertama, yang sebenarnya cukup lucu untuk dikenang. 

**Lisses 2013**

Parkour merupakan bagian dari hidup Park Chanyeol, di Seoul dia sudah dikenal sebagai anak emas dari olahraga ini. Seolah-olah nama ‘Park’ yang merupakan awalan dari Parkour memang diciptakan untuknya. Meskipun latihan kelompok ini berbahaya, bahkan kadang ilegal karena harus ke bangunan tua yang terlarang, semangat mereka tidak pernah surut. Misi dalam hidupnya saat ini adalah menjelajahi kota di seluruh dunia dengan jarak bangunan yang sempit, sehingga bisa melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, merekam setiap momen dan mengunggahnya ke Youtube. Dan Lisses adalah kota pertama yang dituju untuk menguji keahliannya menjadi seorang atlet Parkour. 

Terlebih lagi Lisses lah kota pertama yang mengenalkannya dengan Parkour, tentu tidak secara langsung, namun dari sebuah film Perancis berjudul Yamakasi. Film yang rilis tahun 2001 ini bercerita tentang kelompok Parkour di kota Lisses yang suka menguji adrenalin dengan berlatih secara ilegal dan menantang Polisi. Aksi tujuh orang tokoh utama di film itu membuat Chanyeol terpukau dan entah mengapa menjadi inspirasi untuknya. Sembari mempelajari teknik Parkour lebih jauh, Chanyeol akhirnya mengetahui bahwa kelompok Yamakasi itu pernah ada di Lisses dan di situlah Parkour ditemukan oleh David Belle. Karena Lisses merupakan tempat kelahiran Parkour, kota ini memiliki bangunan seperti monumen bernama Dame Du Lac yang terletak di sebuah taman luas dengan danau di tengahnya. Bangunan itu berbentuk layaknya  _ wall climbing _ dari sebuah batu besar yang dipahat, kemudian ada beberapa struktur di setiap area sebagai tumpuan untuk para pemanjat agar bisa mencapai area paling atas dan menikmati pemandangan hijaunya taman. 

Selain Dame du Lac, ada beberapa lokasi yang kerap jadi area berlatih Parkour, yang tentu saja ilegal. Salah satunya berlokasi di belakang sebuah sekolah tua, di situ ada bangunan lawas berbahaya karena banyak penyangga yang sudah retak dan patah. Inilah tempat kedua Chanyeol beraksi dengan GoPro-nya. Karena masih siang, suasana juga sangat mendukung, apalagi ternyata dia sendiri saat ini. Semilir angin berbisik memerintahkan dia untuk langsung memacu adrenalin. 

Setelah selesai pemanasan singkat, Chanyeol melihat area sekitar untuk memilih tantangan. Ada satu tempat yang menarik hatinya, yaitu, melompat dari lantai tiga ke bangunan yang lebih rendah di depannya. Yah, baginya ini level menengah lah, hanya perlu konsentrasi yang cukup. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Chanyeol mengambil ancang-ancang dengan merundukan badan lebih rendah, menyiapkan tenaga di kedua kaki dan mulai berlari, hingga sebuah teriakan kencang terdengar dari sudut balkon sekolah tua yang berjarak kurang lebih delapan puluh meter dari lokasinya sekarang. 

“ _ Monsieur, stop s'il vous plaît! C'est dangereux!! _ ” Seketika dirinya yang payah menahan rasa terkejut, reflek menghentikan aksi dan terjatuh. Tapi tunggu dulu, Chanyeol tentu saja tidak mengerti kalimat barusan kecuali stop dan  _ dangereux _ yang berarti bahaya, asumsinya. 

Sambil menengok ke arah suara tersebut dia menyiapkan bahasa Inggris seadanya untuk merespon bahwa dia baik-baik saja. “ _ Hello, it is okay, I am okay! _ ” Dengan sesederhana itu Chanyeol berharap lawan bicaranya paham.

Kemudian mengacuhkan respon pria dari sekolah itu, Chanyeol bersiap untuk menunaikan aksinya kembali. Ancang-ancang pun dimulai sampai teriakan muncul lagi dan membuat jantung Chanyeol ingin copot saat itu juga.

“ _ MISTER, IF YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND FRENCH OR ENGLISH, I AM GOING THERE TO SAVE YOU. HOLD ON! _ ” Belum sempat Chanyeol menoleh, orang cerewet itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas karena moodnya langsung terjatuh karena ada orang asing yang mau menghalangi kegiatannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih dari lima menit, seseorang yang berteriak dari seberang sekarang sudah ada di hadapannya dengan posisi terduduk lemas dan nafas tidak beraturan karena dia berlari menuju ke sini. “Ah, ya ampun, lelah sekali ternyata berlari.” Umpatnya dengan bahasa Korea.

Chanyeol menaikkan alis sambil membelalakan matanya, “Anda dari Korea?” Dengan melihat singkat dari postur dan wajah, iya betul pria ini orang Asia. 

“Loh? Anda bisa bahasa Korea?” Tanyanya. Ternyata setelah diamati, Chanyeol melihat keluguan, ketulusan, dan kekhawatiran bercampur diraut wajahnya. 

“Aku Chanyeol dari Seoul. Kalau anda?” Respon yang dikeluarkan begitu ramah agar lawan bicaranya tenang. “Mungkin mau minum? Ini minumku.” Saat ini posisinya mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

“Aku Baekhyun dari Bucheon, Gyeonggi. Aku di sini untuk pertukaran pelajar.” Jawabnya ragu, namun tetap mengambil air minum dari Chanyeol. “Anda sebaiknya tidak melakukan itu, ketika ada masalah, boleh berbagi denganku.”

Tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia bingung akan pernyataan Baekhyun. Beberapa detik setelah menatapnya dalam dia sadar maksud perkataan itu. “Ah! Kau mengira aku akan bunuh diri? Hahahaha! Astaga, pantas saja berteriak dari jauh sampai berlari ke sini.” 

Tambah bingung, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. “Jadi, jadi apa yang kau lakukan?”

Tanpa penjelasan, Chanyeol berdiri dan kembali dengan ancang-ancang untuk menuntaskan keinginan awal sebelum Baekhyun menghentikan prosesnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun berteriak karena yang dia saksikan itu mengerikan, tapi Chanyeol tetap melaju dan akhirnya melompat. Seketika dia hilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah tempat Chanyeol melompat untuk memastikan kondisinya. Skenario akan jenazah berdarah sudah jelas muncul dipikiran Baekhyun dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menangis. 

“Tolong jangan mati, tolong biarkan dia selamat ya Tuhan.” Isaknya sambil mengintip ke bawah, beruntung yang didapat adalah Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar, mata berbinar, dan lambaian tangan yang begitu semangat.

“Halo Baekhyun! Aku baik-baik saja! Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan!” Lalu Chanyeol memicingkan mata untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas karena sinar matahari menghalangi pandangan. Namun dia langsung kaget karena wajah Baekhyun terlihat jelas sedang menangis. “Hei, kenapa menangis? Aku baik-baik saja. Ini namanya Parkour, Baekhyun. Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?”

Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya, “apakah kau ingin mati betulan?” 

“Aku tidak ingin mati Baekhyun, ini lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku atlet Parkour, pekerjaanku melompat dari gedung ke gedung, tempat tinggi ke tempat rendah, dan memanjat dari tempat rendah ke tempat tinggi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.” Chanyeol menjelaskan dengar sabar. “Baiklah aku kembali sebentar.” Kemudian dia mengambil ancang-ancang, menyiapkan kaki dan tangan yang kuat karena kali ini dia akan melompat dari bawah ke atas, jadi kedua tangan harus mencengkram bagian pinggir bangunan untuk menahan beban badan. Lagi-lagi respon Baekhyun berteriak kencang. 

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah sampai, Baekhyun tetap menunjukkan muka panik. “Ah, kau ini. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau mainkan, tapi ini membuatku khawatir. Aku kira kau ingin bunuh diri dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu!”

Chanyeol kemudian menyamakan posisi di sebelah Baekhyun yang mulai tenang, saat ini mereka berada di pinggir gedung dengan kaki bersila, menatap ke bawah. Lalu dia menjelaskan, ”hei, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu diselamatkan. Kau sudah berapa lama sih di Lisses?”

“Ini minggu kedua. Memang kenapa?” Tanyanya tetap lembut namun sedikit ketus akibat perlakuan Chanyeol yang memainkan perasaannya tadi.

“Ah pantas saja. Kota ini terkenal dengan Parkour. Kalau sudah sering berkeliling, pasti akan melihat sekelompok orang berlatih. Bahkan di sini ada taman dengan area khusus Parkour, Dame du Lac namanya. Kau belum pernah ya?”

“Hmm, belum.” Baekhyun menggeleng. “Aku hanya ke sekolah kemudian pulang ke rumah  _ host _ yang tidak jauh dari sini, jadi aku belum kemana-mana.”

“Kalau begitu, mau tidak kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kau bisa membantuku berinteraksi di kota ini karena aku tidak bisa bahasa Perancis dan aku akan memperlihatkan betapa kerennya Parkour di sini. Bagaimana?” Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman lebar agar Baekhyun setuju dengan ajakan spontan barusan.

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian menjawab. “Aku kaget bisa bertemu orang Korea di kota kecil. Kita dari Negara yang sama di kota asing, sebaiknya memang kita berdampingan saat ini.” 

Di hari itu lah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Bagi mereka, kota paling romantis bukan lah Paris dengan gemerlap lampu menara Eiffel, melainkan Lisses dengan berbagai bangunan tua untuk berlatih Parkour. 

**Lisses 2020**

“Selamat pagi lagi, Baekhyunku.” Chanyeol menyapa suaminya yang baru terbangun untuk kedua kali.

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar tersenyum, meskipun matanya masih terpejam, dia bisa merasakan tatapan hangat dari Chanyeol. “Ugh, _ Bonjour! _ Aku sudah ingat kalau kita sekarang di Lisses, hehe.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi bisa santai kan?” Canda Chanyeol lalu memeluk figur kecil kesayangannya dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

“Apa kau siap untuk jalan-jalan hari ini?” Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mata, menengadahkan kepala dan memandang sang suami hangat.

“Hmm, siap dong. Aku mau cek toko roti dekat sekolah dulu masih ada atau tidak.” Jawab Chanyeol ringan.

“Ah iya, mereka punya  _ Brioche _ yang sangat enak.” Baekhyun pasti mengingat menu sarapannya setiap hari. “Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mandi sekarang. Aku siapkan kursi rodamu supaya kita bisa berjalan-jalan menikmati Lisses!”

“Baekhyun, aku bisa menyiapkan sendiri kok. Kau bersantailah, ini kan waktunya berlibur. Hmm?” Chanyeol saat ini harus hidup dengan kelumpuhan mulai dari pinggang ke bawah akibat cedera saraf tulang belakang. Jadi kebiasaan Baekhyun adalah selalu sigap akan semua kebutuhan agar sang suami tidak kesulitan. Namun saat ini Chanyeol bersikeras kalau Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena dirinya juga bisa mandiri.

London 2016, merupakan saat dimana Chanyeol harus kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya karena kecelakaan fatal pada saat berlatih Parkour. Cedera saraf tulang belakang ini selain berakibat kelumpuhan, juga kehilangan indera sensori sehingga tidak dapat merasakan sakit, panas, dan dingin. Efek menyakitkan lain adalah kehilangan kendali dalam proses buang air besar dan kecil. Selama masa bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk operasi dan rehabilitasi, Baekhyun selalu ada disisi Chanyeol. Tentu saja pemulihan tidak berhenti di kondisi fisik, mental Chanyeol benar-benar remuk saat itu. 

Dengan tidak bisa menggunakan setengah tubuhnya untuk beraktivitas, merasakan sesuatu, dan bahkan berhubungan intim, Chanyeol merasa hidupnya tidak berkualitas. Namun tanpa lelah Baekhyun senantiasa ada untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol, selalu mencoba untuk memberikan semangat agar Chanyeol bisa bangkit dengan kondisi baru. 

Setelah pergulatan panjang, Baekhyun akhirnya berjanji untuk menjadi pendamping seumur hidup pria yang paling dia kasihi. Berkat cinta yang begitu tulus dari keduanya, segala kekurangan, kelebihan, sedih, dan senang akan mereka lalui bersama untuk semakin menguatkan satu sama lain. 

Dan ternyata semua perjuangan Baekhyun, ditambah dengan keinginan Chanyeol untuk sembuh, bisa membuat mereka kembali mengenang masa lalu ke Lisses, kota kecil tempat semuanya dimulai. Tanpa ada trauma mendalam bagi Chanyeol untuk melihat Parkour lagi, karena dia punya Baekhyun yang selalu siap disisinya.

Memang sejak awal pertemuan, Baekhyun hadir untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih mods Candy Park Fest yang selalu siaga, terima kasih prompter, idemu lucu sekali, tapi maaf ya harus aku kasih sedikit angst. Terima kasih juga kamu yang sudah membaca!


End file.
